Porygon's Adventure
by fsmvito
Summary: Porygon was just created, but has a ton of things he'd like to do! Join him on an adventure in the Pokémon world! New chapters whenever I feel like it! All rights to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1 - A new beginning

''Yes! I've done it!''

Professor Akihabara jumped with mad scientist joy.

''The first artificially made Pokémon ever! I. AM. GOD!''

The lab exploded from the energy of Akihabaraness, leaving only a burning crater, with the professor nowhere to be seen. Porygon jumped into existence, surprised to be in a burning ruin of some sorts.

''What happened here?'' he thought. ''Hey, why do I look like a duck made out of Nintendo 64 graphics?! Man, my creator sure must have had a low budget.''

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - A cloud of danger

Porygon floated there, in the smouldering crater that once was Professor Akihabara's laboratory.

''Hey, what's that in the distance?'', Porygon asked himself.

Along the horizon formed a dust cloud, not a normal dust cloud, as Porygon figured, but a dust cloud made by hundreds of people running to the crater.

''Oh no!'', Porygon exclaimed, ''I've gotta get out of here!''

Like a miracle, a huge box appeared in front of Porygon with strange inscriptions made on it. It said:

FIGHT BAG POKEMON RUN

A cursor appeared and chose the FIGHT option where apparently stood Porygon's ''moves''. The cloud came closer and closer, and completely without (much of) a choice, Porygon chose: TELEPORT

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 - Oh Arceus

Porygon felt dizzy. What was that huge box back there? Why did it choose TELEPORT?

''Where am I?'', Porygon thought.

Porygon looked around. Looked like a dark glass plate a hundred feet above some stone altar with Dialga and Palkia statues.

''Hello, my son.'', said a voice from nowhere. ''You have just been created by the great scientist Akihabara. But you have already mastered the skill of teleportation.''

''Who are you?! Where are you?! What is happening to me?!'', Porygon hopelessly exclaimed.

Out of the shadows, a tall being emerged.

''I am Arceus, and I am the Creator. You have been selected to lead this adventure.''

''Why should I go on an adventure?'', Porygon asked Arceus.

''Because out of all my creations, my son, you are the bravest, most intelligent and my personal favorite. You must go up north, to the Sinjoh Ruins. You will find all your answers there.''

''What answers?! Why do I have to go-''

Arceus' eyes started to glow, and in an instant, Porygon was gone.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 - A new friend

Poof! Porygon appeared on a lakeside.

''Dammit, Arceus, why did you do that?!''

''When you have been to the ruins, we'll talk about it.''

Cranky and grouchy, Porygon looked over the lake, when he heard a noise.

''Hey guys, wait for me!''

A huge group of Gyarados boomed across, leaving behind a small golden fish.

''Aww, come on guys, don't just leave me here!''

The group of Gyarados disappeared into the lake. Porygon went over to the now crying golden fish.

''Hey, what happened there?'', Porygon asked. The fish was crying and sobbing:

''My friends left me behind! They evolved prematurely, and I stayed like a weak little fish!''

Porygon felt sorry for the little guy, he wanted to do something.

''You can evolve just as easy as they did,'', he said. ''you just have to fight to get stronger!''

''But I don't know anything about fighting! I don't think I even have an offensive attack!''

''Mmm...no offensive attack, eh?...mmm...Ooh, I know something!''

The huge box popped up again.

''Whoa, what the heck is that!?'', said the fish. ''Oh, never mind, just go on.''

The cursor appeared and selected METRONOME. For a split second, in Porygon's mind, it was like a mini gameshow picking a move to use. PORYGON USED MAGNET RISE! The fish was lifted from the ground and flew through the air.

''Woo hoo! Thank you so much, sir!''

''Please, call me Porygon.''

''Okay, my name is Magikarp.''

''Let's work on those offensive attacks there, Magikarp.''

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 - Fish n' Moves

Porygon and Magikarp were training in the field, Magikarp needed some attacks, so Porygon began to help him.

''Magikarp, the first one is really simple. It's called TACKLE. You just attack the first thing you see with your entire body.''

Magikarp proceded to do exactly that. He flew over to a Sudowoodo and attacked it. The tree exploded.

''Wow, what a rush!'', Magikarp exclaimed.

''Very good, Magikarp-san.''

''What?''

''Never mind. Let's go to the next move, FLAIL. With this move, you just throw your lifeless body to a random object, the more lifeless, the more damage.''

''All righty, then.''

Magikarp FLAILed himself to another Sudowoodo curing the exploded one, but the curing one exploded too.

''OMG. Now, your last move is your most complicated, and dangerous. It's called SPLASH.''

''Dude, even though I know nothing about attacks, I know that SPLASH doesn't do anything.''

''Ah, but do you know the offensive side of SPLASH?''

''No.''

Porygon explained the deepest, darkest, most copyright infringing secret of SPLASH(which BTW, you will never know:)), and Magikarp did exactly that. The Lake of Rage dried up, and Porygon and Magikarp were blasted to the Tohjo Falls.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 - At the Falls

Porygon and Magikarp woke up. Where are we, they thought. Darn, what ever that SPLASH thing was, it sure did **a lot of damage.**

''Augh, my head.''

''You said it, Porygon. Where are we?''

''I don't know.''

Arceus' voice echoed:''You're at the Falls, idiot! You have to find a way to the Ruins!''

''Wow, so, he's our god?'', Magikarp asked.

''Unfortunately, yes.''

''I can still hear you nitwits, get back to work!''

Tired of Arceus' nagging, Porygon stumbled upon a cave.

''Hey Magikarp, come here!''

The cave was pretty small, just a few rocks and... a radio? Magikarp fiddled with the knobs, but nothing happened.

''Weird.''

Porygon threw a rock at it, but that didn't do anything either. Duh.

''Hey, what's that behind the radio?''

Behind the radio laid an old Rocket Game Corner poster. They pulled it aside, and a button appeared. Porygon pressed the button, and a trap door appeared! Which didn't do anything since they were Levitating.

''Whoa, that was close!''

A metallic arm appeared, grabbed them and threw them down the hole.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 - Holy shed!

Porygon and Magikarp seemed to have fallen for hours before finally hitting ground.

''Oww... where are we?''

A shed bug skin floated in front of them.

''You are in Mount Silver, weary travelers.''

''Who are you?'', Magikarp asked.

''My name must not be spoken. It would contain the spirit of my past life haunting my past trainer. Foolish little girl. You can call me Shedinja.''

''Sure, Shedinja. Would you help us get out of here?''

''Of course, just need to grab my stuff and we'll be on our way.''

While Porygon and Magikarp were discussing how to get out of the cave, Shedinja talked to **you.**

''Listen up. You know who I really am. You better not tell those two morons out there, or by the power of Lord He-''

''Hey, Shed guy, you coming?''

''I'm coming! **You better not tell on me.**''

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8 - Amnesia

Porygon and Magikarp wandered around in the dark Mount Silver without a clue, with Shedinja up front. He supposedly could see in the dark, but Magikarp wasn't so sure.

''Say, Shedinja, do you actually know where to go?''

''Of course I do...'', Shedinja said grinning evilly. ''Muhahahahaha!''

BONK! Shedinja slammed his head against a stalactite, and he fell to the ground. SHEDINJA FAINTED!

''Aww, crud, now our guide's broken!''

''Hey, Magikarp, it's time I teach you a new move.''

Five minutes later, Magikarp spew water onto Shedinja, waking him up.

''Whoa, where am I? Magikarp, did you just spit on me?!''

''Maybe...''

''You're in Mount Silver, Shedinja. You were escorting us out.''

''Oh. Look over there.'' Bright light glowed out the cave's exit.

''How the heck did we miss that!? Oh well. Does your head hurt?''

''No, but I don't remember anything. I just remember you guys. I do recall of a certain girl walking erratically, but that's it. Let's get out of here.''

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9 - Setting off

After the most embarrassing thing that even a blind Slowpoke could see, Porygon and Magikarp would set foot for the Sinjoh Ruins, when Shedinja stopped them.

''So, where is are these Ruins?'', he asked.

Porygon thought long and hard about this question. Whole days would have passed by until Shedinja got an answer.

''He doesn't know.'', said Magikarp.''It's somewhere far north, probably close to the north pole.''

''Wow. But, can I come with you guys? I've been stuck in that cave for ages, and there's nothing to do out there then just waiting for strangers to pass by.''

''Yeah, sure, you can come with us.''

Magikarp left with Shedinja, leaving Porygon to think, without knowing that they left.

''Somewhere far north!...Hey, where did you guys go?!''

The three travelers wandered off to Route 45, hoping to find clues to the Ruins. Until, someone screamed loudly.

''Help! Please, anybody, help!''

A Sunkern was held in a corner by a Heatmor, terrified of his fiery vengeance.

''Shut up, little guy! No one can hear you. You will pay for what you've done!''

The eyes of Heatmor glowed red of rage, as fire started to come out of his snout.

Shedinja saw this and said: ''I'm goin' in.'' With those words, Shedinja jumped in front of the Sunkern.

''Shedinja, no! You're weak to fire!'', Porygon effortlessly cried out.

HEATMOR USED FLAMETHROWER!

A powerful stream of fire, Heatmor blew away. The Sunkern screamed. Shedinja closed his eyes, and let it happen.

SHEDINJA USED PROTECT!

A barrier appeared and rebounded the flamethrower back to the Heatmor. It exploded in poor Heatmor's face, and he flew away, Team Rocket style.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 - A clue from a seed

The Sunkern was still in shock about Heatmor. His severe mental traumas would never cure-

''Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much! I was so scared, and that Heatmor guy just jumped me.''

''No problem.'', said Shedinja.

''Say, little seed,'' Porygon asked. ''why was that Heatmor after you in the first place?''

''Uhh...enough about that!''

''There's something fishy going on here...and it's not me...'' said Magikarp.

''Do you know where the Sinjoh Ruins are?''

''No, I'm sorry, I don't.''

''Arrgh!''

MAGIKARP USED FLAIL!

Magikarp slammed into a nearby rock, blowing it apart.

''Sorry about him, he's very impatient.''

''I think I do know someone who might know where those Ruins are.''

''**WHO?!**'' said our tremendous trio.

''He's called Dragonair. He lives in the Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City.''

''Awesome! How do we get there?''

''Just keep going north and you'll eventually get there.''

''Alrighty then, let's go!''

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11 - The blackest thorn

Last time, Shedinja saved a Sunkern from being burned by a Heatmor, and this chapter, they'll be going to-

''Blackthorn City, such a nice place.'', Magikarp said.

''You've been there already?'' Porygon asked.

''Yes, when those jerks at the Lake were still Magikarp, we used to come here lots of times.''

''Okay, enough goofing around!'' said Shedinja suddenly. ''we need to go to the Dragon's Den to find Dragonair.''

And so they did, they went through the entire city, checking every house, maybe even yours, to find the Den, until finally someone had enough of them snooping around, and showed them where it was.

''Thanks!''

''You're welcome...you spoony bards...''

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12 - Finally!

I just wanted to tell you guys, sorry for the delay, I had a lot of school work, and it was just too much. Enjoy!

* * *

Our terrific trio, on their way to Dragonair...got lost in the Dragon's Den.

''Great, juuuust great!'' said Porygon sarcastically, ''how do we get do Dragonair IF WE'RE LOST IN THIS STINKHOLE!?''

''Geez Louise, calm down man,'' said Magikarp calming, ''we'll find a way out of here!''

And just as he said that, well, what do you know! They find the cabin on the island. Shedinja opened the door carefully. The door creaked and sounded like the sound those doors make in scary movies. Only this wasn't a scary movie. Dragonair sat there, at the end of the room, with his back turned to our heroes. He seemed very busy.

''I'm sorry, are you Dragona-''

In a blink of an eye, Dragonair stood in front of our heroes, looking as menacing as always.

''**HOW DARE YOU ENTER DRAGONAIR'S LAIR?! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED AND-**''

Magikarp stopped him. ''Yeah, yeah, we don't have much time. Porygon, ask Mr Dragonair what you want to ask him.''

''**HOW DARE YOU CUT SHORT THE AMAZING DRAGONA-''**

''Shut your mouth and let him speak! Ask him, Porygon.''

''Dragonair the Magnificent, would you share your great wisdom with us mortals, and give us the location of the Sinjoh Ruins.''

Dragonair thought long and hard about this. It felt like hours, but it could have been days, or weeks or even years. Nah, just hours.

''Yeah sure, fine.''

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13 - To the Ruins

''Listen very closely.'', Dragonair said, ''You think that you are almost finished, but your journey is just beginning. You must first find your way to the Sinjoh Ruins.''

''Duh.''

''**SILENCE!** **I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR INSOLENCE!**''

''We're sorry, oh Great Dragonair, please continue.''

''Very well. To find your way to the Sinjoh Ruins, you must go north, north, north and then north. You shall start this quest right now.''

There was a bright flash and suddenly, our heroes were north of Blackthorn City, being on a mission from Arceus. Magikarp grew tired of Levitating, so he started to Splash. He never returned. Porygon and Shedinja were still going north, and north, and north... and...zzzzz...

''We'll never make it, we don't even know where we are!'' Porygon complained.

''Oh, stop complaining. When we see a town, we can ask someone where it is.''

No sooner said than done, our heroes saw a forest where the obscure little town of Holon came in sight. There were mostly humans in this town, but the Pokemon weren't that hard to find. They were apparently crammed into small cards that people play with. One of those cards, a Zubat, approached them.

''Hello there strangers! You're new around here, aren't you? We haven't seen one of your kind in a long time! What brings you guys here?''

Shedinja wanted to ask him about the Ruins, but Porygon stopped him.

''Dude, what's wrong with your body?!''

Shedinja whispered: ''Shut up, you idiot! You're not supposed to just ask someone that!''

''Oh, that's alright, don't worry about it. We all look like this in Holon. So, did you want to ask me something?''

''Yes, I did. Do you know where the Sinjoh Ruins a-''

Zubat stopped him.

''...follow me.''

Zubat took them to an old lake away from the city. There was something mysterious about the lake that was kinda creepy.

''...rumor has it that the Sinjoh Ruins would be here, up north. Did the Dragonair in the Dragon's Den tell you that?''

''Yeah, he did, so?''

''He lied to you. No one knows where the Ruins are. At least, not here. They say that the Sinjoh Ruins are in another dimension, and the only way to get there...''

''Yeeeesss?''

''...is to go to the Ruins of Alph in Johto.''

''What the fu-''

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14 - Back to Johto

Ah, so soothing, Magikarp thought, soaring through the sky. He had finally done it. What had been spoken of for aeons, he, just a little insignificant fish, had done it. Lots of people made fun of his species, the mighty Magikarp. At least Arceus threw them a bone by letting them evolve into a huge serpent-dragon.

Magikarp is a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon that is only capable of flopping and splashing. This behavior prompted scientists to undertake research into it.

It is said to be the world's weakest Pokémon. No one knows why it has managed to survive.

**_A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash._******

''Yes...finally.''

* * *

After the unexplained fainting of a Zubat chained to a block of cement at the bottom of the lake, Porygon and Shedinja set foot to the Ruins of Alph.

''Oh my Arceus, I am so angry at that Dragonair!'' Porygon thought out loud. ''Can't we just go there and maybe keep him from evolving ever again?''

''No, Porygon.'' said Shedinja. ''You said we had to go to Sinjoh, and that's where we're going.''

''Ugh, fine.''

No sooner said than done, the dynamic duo arrived at the Ruins. They went through the first open door they saw, and suddenly it closed.

Then everything went black.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15 - A new fish

"Ugh, where am I?", said Porygon, barely conscious. He looked behind him. Shedinja was out cold. Figures, a bug plus a blizzard equals SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Porygon dragged Shedinja along, but the storm was too much for them. The wind howled and pushed them back. Suddenly, the storm subsided, and Shedinja opened his eyes.

"Gasp, no way!", he said. The Sinjoh Ruins, in all its glory.

The two ran into the Ruins, but they couldn't see a thing. There were torches on the walls, so...maybe they could use them...any time now-

"HEY SUM TRCHEZ ON TEH WAL XD"

PORYGON USED METRONOME!

PORYGON USED FLAMETHROWER!

In the blink of an eye, were all of the torches lit, and our dynamic duo proceded.

As our two heroes travelled further and further into the catacombs, there was no end in sight. Until, they saw something bright.

"Look, Porygon!", Shedinja exclaimed, "I think I see something!" They ran and ran to the brightness yonder, till they finally laid their eyes upon...the entrance of the Ruins.

"DANGIT!''

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming from the sky.

''WHOOOAAA! LOOK OOOOUUUT!''

''Magikarp?''

BOOM! Magikarp fell from the sky at terminal velocity, and crashed into the Ruins. Porygon and Shedinja raced inside to find him. But, even though they knew exactly where he landed, it still took them a few hours to reach him. Finally, they reached the dark and spooky summoning place known as the Mystri Stage, where Magikarp lay, hardly responsive.

"Owww...that really hurt.''

''Are you alright, buddy?'', Porygon asked.

''Yeah, kinda. I do think I have a few broken bones, but outside of that, completely fine.'', Magikarp answered sarcastically.

All of a sudden, the ground started shaking, and the Alpha Pokemon Arceus descended to our heroes. He looked at Magikarp. His powerful eyes Judging him, but healing him at the same time. Magikarp glanced at his godly appearance, and somehow, Arceus could read his mind. He told him everything he wanted to know, what he could have known, and what he really, reeeaaally didn't want to know. Sickened by the knowledge Arceus had bestowed on him, Magikarp asked him: ''Why am I just a weak little fish? Why don't I have powers of my own?'' To answer his question, Arceus took hours upon hours to telepathically transport his thoughts to Magikarp's, and as icing on the cake, Magikarp started glowing.

''Huh?'', Porygon asked himself, ''What's happening?''

''Magikarp broke through to Arceus. He is granting his wish.'', said Shedinja.

No sooner said than done, Magikarp got lifted from the ground, grew longer, and longer, and longer, till he wasn't even a Magikarp anymore. He became a Gyarados.

''Whoa. Didn't see that one coming.''

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16 - Didn't feel like a title

''Whoa! Look at me, guys! I finally did it!'' Magikarp was jumping for joy, as he finally became a Gyarados. His lifelong dream of evolving finally happened, he was overjoyed, and Porygon and Shedinja couldn't believe what they saw. Magikarp, the cynical, depressed Magikarp, was happy. Really reeeaally happy.

''Oh great Lord Arceus, I thank you so very, very much. I shall give my life for you, Lord. I will spread your beliefs all over the world and blast all non-believers to oblivion, in honor of you!''

''Thanks, but no thanks, my son. I'm only a God to those who believe it. No one has the right to force religion on someone who doesn't want to believe that way.''

''Oh, all right then.''

''But, maybe there is something you can do for me, my son.''

''Anything, ANYTHING, my Lord!''

''The Red Gyarados has fallen. He has reigned over the Lake of Rage for aeons. Because you are from the Lake, I need you to take his place. It would be a great pleasure to see a good-hearted, clear-minded person such as you take care of the most important of Lakes.''

Gyarados needed a minute to think this through. I mean, he was born and raised in the Lake of Rage, but the other Magikarps made so much fun of him. And even the other Gyaradoses did. He did remember going to the Red Gyarados, right before a horrible person, a demon even, caught him. His village elder, the most kind, respected Gyarados you would ever know, wiped out and caught, by a backwards black and yellow cap wearing devil child.

Feeling concerned about him, and the fact that he's just been floating there for five minutes, Porygon came a little closer to Gyarados.

''Are you alright, buddy? If you want to go there, you can go.''

Shedinja came closer too.

''Yeah, man. There's no shame in going there, we'll manage.''

''...sigh... Thanks, guys. I'll never forget our times together.'' Gyarados said, as they all hugged.

Facing Arceus, Gyarados said: ''I'll do it.''

WOOSH! A giant waterspout appeared and took Gyarados away. And then there were three.

''So,'', the Alpha Pokemon said, ''who's next?''

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17 - Pickled fish lips

"Who will be next?'', the Pokegod asked, as Porygon and Shedinja stood in awe of Arceus's incredible feat: making giant fish disappear. They couldn't fathom how powerful this Pokemon actually was. I mean, forcibly evolving a Pokemon isn't a simple task.

Shedinja pushed Porygon forward, as a reminder of why he actually went here.

''Don't worry about me,'' he said, ''right now, your quest is more important than mine.''

Porygon took a minute to contemplate that statement. Asking Arceus, the god of everything, right here, right now, his destiny? You can't just expect a god to just answer right away.

Porygon replied: "Thank you, my friend.'', and he stepped forward.

''Arceus! Eternal God of Pokemon everywhere, King of Kinglers, Wielder of Excavalier, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost-type-"

''For the love of Me, get on with it, please.'', Arceus annoyedly announced.

''Right, right. Can you please tell me what my purpose is, my function in this world. I understand, that I can never know that, or that it will take years upon years to get an answer, but I just want you to understand that I am prepared to do anything to know-''

''Sure, why not.''

''Of course.''

Arceus started to glow and his eyes went red. He looked Porygon straight in the eyes, penetrating his mind. (Hehe, penetrating) In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Shedinja sighed. ''Good, then we can get down to business, isn't that right, Arceus?''

''Yes, Lord Zexinja.''

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18 - Misery-pression

BOOM!

A loud noise was heard and Porygon awoke in a field of grass. Beautiful flowers sprouted everywhere in between the grass as the relaxing sound of the wind filled the area. Porygon tried to get up, but the lovely atmosphere of the garden he lay in stopped him from doing so. He turned his head to the left, and saw a Shaymin in its Land Forme, looking slightly concerned, like something might have happened to our angular amigo.

''Are you quite alright?'', he asked.

With some trouble Porygon managed to stand up.

''Ugghhh...yeah. I'm fine, I guess. How do you know my name anyway?''

''Umm, well, you're A Porygon aren't you? I just assumed that you'd be one of them.''

Shaymin pointed at a low valley beneath them, where hundreds of little Porygon were happily skipping about and playing games. Porygon stared his eyes out looking at them. He felt lost, betrayed, as Arceus had promised him a quest. But now he realised, he was just another fool. He had spent his entire existence thinking he was unique, the only one alive, but now...

As Shaymin tried to comfort him, Porygon took one good look to the right. He saw a cliff. A rough, rocky one. Must be a pretty high drop from the looks of it.

PORYGON USED TELEPORT!

''-a great guy, but I'm sure you'll be fine...Porygon? ... Porygon?! Oh, dammit, where's he gone? ... GASP! THE CLIFF!''

Shaymin quickly transformed into his Sky Forme and flew away.

In a flash, Porygon suddenly appeared at the foot of the cliff. Our beloved polygon duck knew what he had to do. He floated to where the land ended and there was only water below a hundred feet of air. Seeing the danger he put himself into, Porygon didn't stop. He took one good look at the large pointy spikes that stuck out of from the water, shed one last tear...and jumped.

''NOOOOOOOOO~!''

...to be continued...?

* * *

AN: This may actually be one of the final chapters of Porygon's Adventure. But unfortunately, I don't really have an ending that would do justice to the story. So I may need your help on this one, lovely viewers. Please, pretty please, would you review this story or PM me, for amazing new alternate endings to this story

-FSMVITO


	19. Chapter 19 - The end?

But it was too late.

Shaymin arrived at the cliff, Porygon nowhere to be seen. Shaymin shed a tear, closing his eyes while pounding his fist against the ground. The ground reacted heavily to the raw rage power that powered the punch, the spot where he punched significantly more sunken in than the rest of the wet water soaked ground. Shaymin lay flat on the ground, tears rolling down his cheek with boatloads at a time. His face was stuck on a horrified look of despair whilst squealing with sadness.

"Damn it. DAMN IT PORYGON!"

Crying out those words brought him to tears again. He looked down onto the ground and felt like he cried out to no-one, seeing the rest of the world just vanish right in front of him. Shaymin forced himself to stand, then walked towards the edge. The suspense and the anticipation were going to be the death of him if he wasn't being so careful. With every step he took the ante got upped tenfold, because he was so curious about what was down there.

Finally, Shaymin arrived at the edge of the cliff. He forced himself to look down at the spikes, dreading what he was about to see. And there he laid, impaled by those long, sharp spires of feet long, the mechanical duck known as Porygon.

Shaymin couldn't look anymore. He started crying again and ran away as fast as he could. Away from that absolute terror. Never in his life had he ever seen an innocent Pokemon lying dead in such a gruesome way. Especially someone who wasn't even that suicidal. At least not until the final chapters of the story- his life, his life! I mean his life.

Shaymin spread his wings and flew away, never to return again.

**"Well. How was that, my lord?"**

_**''Holy crap, Arceus, that was horrifying!''**_

**''What are you talking about? You said you wanted an ending, so here it is!''**

_**''Yeah, but a happy one! Not a fricking suicide ending! That's been done at least a million times!''**_

**''You sure? Maybe people want this to be the end of their life stories.''**

_**''To hell with them! Porygon was my friend and he deserves a good ending! Anything better than this crap!''**_

**''Like what, Lord Zexinja?''**, Arceus said, while he and Zexinja look into the camera dramatically while a commercial sting plays.

To be concluded...


	20. Chapter 20 - Yeah, it's the end alright

Shaymin: ''Noooooo, Porygon!''

Shaymin ran to the edge of the cliff as fast as he could.

''Huh?'' Porygon stopped dead in his tracks on thin air, because levitation you know.

Shaymin: ''Whu-what!?''

Porygon: ''Yeah, Porygons can levitate. Shouldn't you have known this? Aren't you like the caretaker of the herd down there?''

Shaymin: ''Uuuhhh...I guess, I wasn't really paying attention at the job interview...but anyway, don't jump!''

Porygon: ''Why not, my life is basically over! I don't have a purpose in this world.''

Shaymin: ''Sure you do. There's bound to be something that fits you. Trust me, nothing is worse than suicide, especially falling from several feet onto spikes.'' Shaymin shudders at the thought of it.

Porygon: ''But what am I supposed to do then?! The god of all Pokemon dropped me here on this world with no purpose at all.''

Shaymin: ''Well, maybe that was his plan all along.''

Porygon was shocked and appalled at Shaymin's comment.

Porygon: ''His plan all along!? What are you talking about?!''

Shaymin: "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but maybe God created you to be like a herd animal...''

Porygon: ''A herd animal?! Seriously, I look nothing like one!

Shaymin pointed at the valley. ''Dude, look down there.''

The Porygons in the valley were happily frolicking about in the grass, playing games and generally having a good time.

Shaymin: ''Don't you think you can be like them?''

Porygon: ''NO! I AM NOT LIKE THEM, AND I NEVER WILL BE!''

Shaymin gasped. ''Don't talk down to your own people like that!''

Porygon pushed him away and started walking towards the valley. His rage was building, he was slowly getting redder and if he had fists he would have clenched them. He targeted a Porygon, a lone Porygon waiting for his friend to come back. Go long, he said. It'll be fun, he said. I'll show him, Porygon thought while slowly losing his mind. He raised a blocky flipper to strike a deadly ragefilled blow.

Shaymin: ''STOOOOOOP!"

The herd Porygon gasped a little at Shaymin's loud noise, then ran away. Porygon turned to Shaymin, eyes reddened, fueled by rage.

Porygon: ''Dammit! I almost had him!''

Shaymin: ''Porygon! You're losing your mind! You need to calm down!

Porygon: ''You need to shut up and leave me alone.''

Shaymin held him tightly. ''Please, I just want to help you.''

Porygon: ''You can't help me anymore.''

The herd of Porygons looked at each other thinking to themselves why their caretaker was arguing with a suicidal nutjob. Shaymin slapped Porygon in the face.

Shaymin: ''Wake up, Porygon! Life is tough, but you can't escape it that easily!''

Porygon's eyes had been opened. He had only been alive for a couple of weeks but he was already considering suicide. He had seen the error of his ways and came to his senses.

Shaymin: ''There we go.''

Porygon sighed, then smiled. ''...let's just go.''

Porygon began frolicking in the grassy valley meadow with the other wild Porygon and Shaymin joined in too. They made great friends and lived happily ever after or something.

**''So, you nagging bastard, you happy with this?''**

_**''Very happy, Arceus, thank you.''**_

**''Good.'' ** He sighs. **''I guess it's all over now.''**

_**''Yeah...''**_

**''Do we still need to know what happened to Magikarp after that?''**

_**''Meh, I don't think anyone really cares. Magikarp probably still rules over the Lake of Rage, having a good time. To take that away from him would be criminal.''**_

**''Blah, blah, blah. Criminal shiminal. I'm the Alpha and the Omega, dammit, what am I supposed to do instead of screwing around with my creations?!''**

_**''Well, you have me, don't you?''**_

Arceus groaned. **''I REMEMBER WHEN ALL THIS WILL BE AGAIN.''**

_**''...seriously?''**_

**''I'm God, I can do what I want!''**

**FIN**

* * *

Hello everyone, FSMVito here! This has been an amazing experience for me. One year, seven months and fifteen days. That's how long it took to write this story. My very first story on has come to an end, and I want to thank each and every one of you who read, visited, followed and faved my story.

Peace everyone!


End file.
